


In need of a Hug

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Did I mention that Qui goes cray in this????, Fae Kryze made a mistake, Force shinanigans, Give Obi-Wan a family, Hugging, I got inspired after reading a bunch of the "Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan" stories, I love all these AU's, Kidnapping, Obi-Wan is what true love looks like, Obi-Wan kinda knows why Qui-Gon does shit, Other, Qui-Gon is mentioned, Qui-Gon looses his shit, Xanatos is not the real Xanatos, and I love Mandalore, and she wants to make up for it, non consensual sedative use, she and her husband kinda pushed their kids into something they couldn't handle, this is all Xanatos fault, we don't like Qui-Gon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mandalorians adopt almost anything that moves, or breathes, even Padawans.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Comments: 196
Kudos: 708
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, all my homies hate qui-gon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by all of the "punch Qui and adopt Obi" stories I've been reading since late last night. I started the first part of this with my husband snoring away. lol. anyway, I hope everyone likes it.

He had long given up any hope of making Master Jinn proud of him; He had spent so many years trying ever so hard and failing. His kata’s were never right. His fighting style was sloppy - Yet all of the Salle Masters were impressed, not that Master Jinn was impressed with their opinions on the matter - he never made the tea properly or combed Master Jinn’s long hair properly. 

It was always a string of failures and Obi-Wan despaired of ever getting one kind word if they weren’t undercover. That was the worst thing about this. IF they were undercover and Master Jinn had to act like a father, he was rather free with the praise. But, he made certain that Obi-Wan knew it wasn’t real. That he wasn’t worth what he had told his “son” in front of others. 

Obi-Wan - always obedient and keen to please him - nodded and said he understood and then changed the subject to their mission and if he needed to go and gain entrance to someone’s home or office. It wasn’t legal, but most Sentients never questioned them on it. Their evidence of wrong doings were always held up in the local court systems. After all, Jedi were being of the Light, and un-fallible. 

Boy, if only they knew his Master as Intimately as Obi-Wan did, they’d hold a different opinion. Their year on Mandalore didn’t help matters at all. Obi-Wan fought tooth and nail and they still failed the New Mandalorians. They were a small group to be sure, and Obi-Wan hadn’t been happy to be used as a tool in their coup. Thankfully, the True Mandalorian had stepped up and taken charge. 

No one died, the outcome was peaceful, but only because Obi-Wan had surrendered and promised to talk the Council out of sending any more Jedi. Which he had done. Then he waited around for Master Jinn to arrive and that had been a crap show. Master Jinn had plastered on a smile. He had half hugged Obi-Wan - who was stiff in his arms, he wasn’t certain if he was glad for this show in front of the Mandalorians or what - and made half hearted excuses. 

Things happened in War. after all. Leaving a Padawan to protect someone was obviously a normal Jedi thing. Obi-Wan remembered that rolling his eyes had set something off in Jaster Mereel. He should have just remained looking at the ground instead. 

He’d gotten adopted, un-adopted in the next sentence and dragged off by an upset Master Jinn who had no more patience for this. Why they let them go, Obi-Wan didn’t really know. But they had dogged the pair ever since and Obi-Wan was certain that Mando’s were everywhere if he went out of the Temple. They tended to just appear and if that didn’t set him off jumping off high buildings, than nothing would. 

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. The space port was large and the birthing for their ship was empty. His data-pad  _ tinged _ , he took it out to see a slightly delayed message. 

_ Padawan, wait for the next Jedi Transport.  _

And that was all. Obi-Wan felt his face go red with anger and if he were in the company of other Jedi he would let the anger fade away into the Force. Instead, he was selfish and clenched his eyes shut and just let it sit there for a hot second before pushing it away. He had access to the team's funds. And with a panicked thought he checked that. Yes, the credits were still there. Thankful for small favors, Obi-Wan took a chunk of it and put it into his own Padawan account. Stating that he was waiting for a Jedi transport - which wouldn’t be in for a month going by the temple records -- the funds cleared in moments. 

But he knew that message would send a ping up the system to the Council. They’d call Master Jinn in and he’d give his horrible excuses. Obi-Wan wondered when he had lost all respect for the man. 

He turned away, only to bump into hard, steele grey armour. He stumbled back but a hand gripped his wrist to keep him from falling. 

“My apologies.” Obi-Wan said, trying to pull said wrist away once he had gained back his balance. The Mando did not let him go. And there were others gathered and he was not near an edge to fly off of. They very carefully had gotten him on the ground. He frowned and lowered his head. He shouldn’t fight them. That’d turn into a blood bath and he didn’t really want that on his conscience. 

So the only recourse he had was to let them do what they would with him and find a chance to escape later. “Your Buir has been waiting long enough for you.” the voice from the helmet responded. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. 

“Ah, well...you see…” 

“You’re coming back with us.” is the only answer he gets. Then he’s pulled along and the others fall into formation. No one tries to stop them, not even security, and Obi-Wan never expected anyone to do such an inane thing. Messing around with armed Mando’s who simply wanted a family member safe and sound wasn’t something anyone tended to flirt with; Even Obi-Wan knew he never would have made a move if he were in the crowd watching them.

Soon enough they were on another ship and undocking. Three of the Manos accompanied Obi-Wan and the one who hadn’t let him go until they reached a small room in the back. His pack was left with him, but his lightsaber, datapad and com links were all taken. Then the door shut and Obi-Wan found himself in a corner of the small room seconds later. 

Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about missing that Jedi Transport. 

*(*(*(*

Jaster Mereel looked steelily at Obi-Wan as he and the Mando’a sent to get him all approached the Throne. It was a gaudy thing and he hated it. But at the same time, the New Mandalorians had made it for their Duchess and wasn’t it just horrible that he sat there instead of her? 

“Son.” he said as he stood. The young Padawan gave him a slight smile. 

“Ah, yes about that…” 

“It’s official,” Jaster said. Obi-Wan nodded then began to bite his lower lip. He was nervous and trying to act aloof. Just like all Jedi. 

“Where did you find him?” Jaster turned to the Mando’a in grey armour. 

“On Hencia Prime. He was left behind.” the other replied. 

“Left behind?” Jaster turned back to Obi-Wan. 

“It happens sometimes.” Obi-Wan shrugged. He tried not to speak too loud the room was cavernous just so that everyone could hear what others were speaking. Jaster wondered if it made his son feel rather exposed. 

“Let’s get him settled in,” Jaster replied. “Business is done for the day.” the otherwise quiet room then went into a cacophony of voices as everyone moved to others they knew or out the door. Obi-Wan was led to a side hall that no one else was going towards. Jaster had taken his elbow and pulled Obi-Wan along. 

“What do you mean by  _ sometimes _ ?” Jaster asked once they were out of the room. 

“Sometimes transports don’t have a lot of room and depending on what a Jedi has to do….someone has to wait around.” Obi-Wan said, he tried to pull out of the grip Jaster had on him but the other gave him a glare and Obi-Wan stopped. Allowing himself to be propelled down the hallway. 

“I’m just glad my people were able to find you.” he said. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice since I wasn’t by a ledge.” Obi-Wan humphed. 

“You’re not too old to get a spanking for that.” Jaster threatened. 

“Oh, I was fine the whole time.” Obi-Wan hurried on to reassure him. “It’s fine Force Practice and we do smaller base jumps in our classes.” 

“Still, Coruscant is not a playground young man.” Jaster muttered. 

“You’re right, it’s not. I am sorry to have disturbed you.” 

“You didn’t.” Jaster sighed, “Maybe we were just too exuberant in our search.” 

“Sorry, but when a bunch of Mandos just pop up out of nowhere, most Jedi are going for the hills.” Obi-Wan said. They came to a stop. Jaster turned, letting the other arm fall free. 

“I see.” 

“I also understand that my Master isn’t someone who is very kind. Trauma does that to people. Sometimes, they miss right what’s in front of their face.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Though, sometimes I do have to wonder…” 

“What?” 

“What it’d be like if he’d hug me every once in a while.” he shrugged. “Oh, but that’s silly.” 

Jaster sighed again. This time tiredly. Then he’s up in Obi-Wan’s space again. Arms around the Padawan who’s as tall as him, but still on the small side. 

Obi-Wan smiles.  _ Yes, _ he thinks, a hug is _ something like this.  _

  
  



	2. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan need to make a decision and someone gives a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has read the first chapter. I hope this one kinda sorta answers the call for more. No Qui-Gon kicking in this chapter but it'll happen eventually.

Obi-Wan had to wait a week before the com call came through; he had been working himself up to a panic attack all that time; and he felt antsy as soon as his com rang. He’d been surprised when Jango handed it to him with a wink. Obi-Wan almost wished he wasn’t in his room. He was alone and didn’t have an excuse to not answer. 

With a sharp breath he answered the call; Qui-Gon Jinn’s holo-image popped up. He was frowning and Obi-Wan was suddenly glad he was on Mandalore. The Council wouldn’t send anyone after him. If they valued the tenuous peace they had with them. It’d ruin everything and that was why Qui-Gon had commed instead of showing up out of the blue. 

“Why weren’t you on Hencia where I left you?” Master Jinn asked. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan tried to adopt his most peaceful tone, his most respectful tone. “I didn't have much of a choice, the Mandalorians decided to bring me to Mandalore.” 

“Why didn’t you fight them?” He questioned. 

“Master, are you telling me that you’d rather I kill innocent sentients instead of going peacefully and possibly returning to the Temple at a later date? Of which I am working on? Jaster is doubtful but he’s coming around to the idea.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“They are going to get a lecture about taking you like that when they know…” 

“Master.” Obi-Wan interrupted, encouraged by the space between them. Qui-Gon couldn’t punish him, not going by the outlines of the windows behind him. He wouldn’t come for Obi-Wan. 

“Padawan…” 

“I repudiate you as my Master,” Obi-Wan finally said. “You left me there to fend for myself, and if you hadn’t forgotten to take my authorization on our team account I wouldn’t have any credits to survive on until the Jedi transport came, a month later, I shall remind you. I am your Padawan, and you’re supposed to care for me. Leaving me like that is irresponsible. And you want to get mad at Jaster and the rest of them because they’ve taken away….” he sighed. “Well, I’m not certain what they took away from you. But you can’t control me anymore.” and with that he hung up. 

His next call was to the Padawan placement beuro. The Council there would look into his complaints about Master Jinn. If he could abandone Obi-Wan, than Obi-Wan had no qualms about doing the same to him. 

&*&*&*&

Jango had gone to get Obi-Wan for supper; but he hadn’t been in his rooms, nor with any of his new friends, and no one he came across had seen him. Finally he checked the fountain gardens. Obi-Wan had mentioned it once; that one in particular reminded him of the Room of a Thousand Fountains at his Jedi Temple. Jango bet anything that eventually he’d find Obi-Wan there. 

He had to look for a while, but eventually, near the back of the garden, surrounded by glass that looked out onto the sand sea beyond, he finally found Obi-Wan. He was holding his lightsaber. He wasn’t wearing his brown robes and Jango wondered what this all meant. 

“What happened? Did he call?” Jango asked. It’d gone without speaking that Jinn would call Obi-Wan sooner or later. Giving the com back to Obi-Wan was supposed to show him that they trusted him, and they understood that he’d be rather attached to his lightsaber. Despite the Jedi nonsense he tended to spout. 

“He won’t come for me if that’s what you're asking. I have to make the choice to go back or stay.” Obi-Wan said quietly. He lent against the thick glass. The fountains rolled water around them. The foliage is green and there’s the sound of someone snipping a plant back into shape. 

“What do you really want to do?” Jango asked. 

Obi-Wan gave him a small, sad smile; “I don’t really know. I’ve always wanted to be a Jedi Knight. I fought so hard to become Master Jinn’s. I always thought that his previous Padawan had failed him. But now that I look back at it. Xanatose wanted what I wanted. He wanted someone to love him. He fell because Master Jinn failed him. And he failed me.” 

Jango didn’t ask who this Xanatose person was; maybe later. “And what does that mean for you?” 

“I won’t fall. Even if I leave the Order, they can’t really define what a Jedi is or is not. The ancient Jedi had attachments, they got married and had children. It was only after the Sith-Jedi war that we got the non attachment rule. I think…” he took a long sigh. “I think I’ll see what The Padawan Beuro has to say; if they can get another Master to take me before I make a decision. But, please don’t think that I dontappreciate what you all are doing for me here.” 

“Oh” Jango finally sat down on the grass. 

“You’ve shown me how I really should be treated. I forgot that’s what I wanted. I just...I watched all of my friends get great Masters. I know you think they’re all like Master Jinn but they are not. In a way, if I went with the natural word for it. We are a family. Our Masters are our Buir’s and they teach us how to be great Jedi and how to protect those who can’t protect themselves. When I watch you and your sister with Jaster, it reminds me of watching my friends with their kinder Masters.” Obi-Wan explained. “And I am glad for that. I am happy you all reminded me of what I should have gotten. Instead of what I did get. I’m not worthless. If I wanted, I could be a good Jedi.” 

He finally looked away from Jango who’s face had gone stone still. They sat there in silence before Jango suddenly tugged on Obi-Wan’s light blue tunic bringin the other into a hug. 

“I’m sorry that you missed out.” Jango said. “That is painful and I’m not certain how to take that. But, I’ll support you going back if your Jedi Council’s can promise that you’ll get a better Master, one who gives you all the hugs you want, but you’ll have to come and visit and maybe put up with a few of us on your missions.” he joked. 

“I kinda figured it’d be something like that.” Obi-Wan hugged him back. He’d gotten used to all the hugs, it’s like Jaster had blabbed about it and there was always someone willing to offer it to him. “Thank you.” 

“Sure thing, cuy ogir’olar.” Jango said. 

“Vor entye.” Obi-Wan replied. He rested there by Jango’s side. Arms wound around him. Neither knew for how long, but eventually Jaster found them. They’d fallen asleep, the night had fallen by that point and the sky beyond was beautiful. Jaster took up watch; he didn't need to disturb them, and neither did anyone else. 

  
  



	3. Talking and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story suddenly got plot and I don't know why. No hugs in this part but Obi-Wan is not in distress. Yet.

Morning at the Coruscant Temple brought with it drama; which Mace Windu, being a Jedi of considerable patience and aplomb, did not appreciate on the slightest; he tactfully sipped at his tea with Master Yoda at his side an a Council Member from the assignments board before them. 

Vecteeria sipped at her tea too; technically, everyone here was of the same position barring Master Yoda. And Mace had the idea that Vecteeria was trying to figure out the nicest way to broach the topic of Padawan Kenobi’s continued existence as a Jedi. 

“Alright, so I acknowledge that this isn’t gonna be easy for any of us.” she said. Letting the Coruscanti jargon slip in. “I s’pect that the Mando’s will want to keep him but Obi-Wan seems rather confident that he could talk them into letting him com back if his comm’s are anything to go by.” 

She’s a tall humanoid with beaded brown hair, her dark green skin glimmers in the sunlight and the fin on her back flaps about from time to time. She’s from a lab the Jedi had been investigating some years back, an experiment that had been successful. She and some others had been rescued by Mace Windu himself, but she was the only Force Sensitive being and so they taught her. She was kind and efficient. Not of the fighting Jedi type. She’d rather nurture children. 

“What did Kenobi report?” Mace asked. 

“Several very astonishing things.” Vecteeria shook her head. “His report is massively disturbing and I had a hard time letting my feelings go into the Force over it. To imagine a child so worried as to not become a Jedi that he allows himself to be killed just to get into the good graces of one, that is...damaging.” 

“Killed, he was not.” Yoda reminded them. 

“I almost wish he had been.” Vecteeria looked away, she took a breath and then continued onwards. “I do believe his report but nothing in Jinns reports corresponds with what Padawan Kenobi has told me. I think this is a cause for investigation. I think Mareel will look after Padawan Kenobi until it is done.” she said. 

“Which report is it that stated they adopted him during that one year mission” Mace asked. All Council members had access to their Field teams reports and could call up any number of them. 

“That is report 157.” Vecteeria replied. “But only in Obi-Wan’s version, not Jinn’s.” 

“Qui-Gon usually had Obi-Wan do the reports. I wonder why he let this one slip through.” Mace muttered. 

“Both exhausted were.” Yoda said. He wasn’t being very helpful but he was the one who believed in the Force putting the two together in the first place. Mace wasn't entirely certain if that was the old Trolls intention in the Force or the actual Force. It was sometimes hard to discern. 

“It’s a throw away line; noting to be upset about if the two weren’t dysfunctional. But after talking to his friends, I’ve found out that Mando’s tend to be around a lot more recently whenever they go out. I don’t think Dex has seen so much business except when Obi-Wan goes there for a little reprieve.” 

“We didn’t feel any danger.” Mace said. 

“Indeed, but with the Historical discrepancies between the Jedi and the Mandalorians about the war, it’s safe to say that our younglings get told horror stories about their people. Stories that are not true. If they were, than we would be worried about Padawan Kenobi’s safe keeping.” Vecteeria’s large eyes gazed at the other two Masters. “And the Force is not telling me that he is in trouble, he is at a crossroads.” 

“Jedi, maybe not.” Yoda grunted. 

“Master Yoda, is there a possibility that you misread the Force?” Mace asked. Knowing that Vecteeria wanted to ask it but never would out of respect. One didn’t go around accusing Grandmaster Yoda of such things after all. 

“This, do not know.” Yoda shook his head. “Mistake it seems to be.” 

“We do make those from time to time, we are not perfect, no matter how much we want the Galaxy to think so just to preserve the peace we have now.” Vecteeria cocked her head to the side. 

“I shall have to speak to Master Jinn about this, but for the moment I am going to put Padawan on a Leave of Absence. He is still a Padawan in our records and he’ll still get the stipend. Which is another discrepancy I wanted to speak to you all about.” She took out a separate data pad. “After going over the numbers with our fraud department, it looks as if his monthly allowance has been going into his Master’s account.” 

She handed the data pad over. “ Apparently he does get access to a team account where we put the Missions funds into depending on an approximation of the time the team might need to get a mission done.” she said as Mace took the data pad then handed it to Yoda to look over. 

“Are you telling us that Qui-Gon is taking his money?” Mace asked. The stipend was to be used to replace their uniforms if they needed it and to have a bit of spending money at the market not far from the Temple that had considerable security for Padawan’s. It was near Dex’s Diner as well which had become a hot spot for the Jedi in the last few years. 

They had found that giving their Padawan’s some space and money helped a lot with their overall mental health. It was not uncommon for a Master to put an account on lock down, but entirely taking the money was unheard of and from what Mace remembered, the Council had never dealt with anything of this sort. 

“We find that giving them this teaches them responsibility over team funds and their Future Jedi Knight fund as well.” Vecteeria put in. “but, from the log of that account, it looks as if he hasn’t had anything to spend in years.” 

“I mentioned his uniform once.” Mace said. The next day he had a better one but not new. And more than onces has his boots been full of holes.” 

“Disturbing this is.” Yoda finally put in. “Yes, investigate we must, right must make it again.” 

“Yes.” Vecteeria nodded. “I will find another Master willing to take Padawan Kenobi on but we must also bar Jinn from ever having a Padawan again if this all turns out to be true.” 

Yoda looked grieved as he set his small cup of tea down; “Padawan Kenobi should not come back. Better off where he is now.” 

Mace and Vecteeria agreed. After all, the more distance between him and Jinn the better. 

&*&*&*&*&*&

Qui-Gon Jinn did not like being dragged down to the Padawan Placement Center before he had his morning cup of tea. Frowning he followed the droid that had come to fetch him. It was a long walk from the Master’s Tower to the Center. And he was seriously pissed by the time he arrived. 

There he was brought to a room, it wasn’t one that looked out and onto Coruscant like the upper levels. It was painted in a soft beige color, with a metal table and chairs. 

Then a Master walked in; “Hello there, Master Jinn.” the creature said. “I am Master Vecteeria, and I have some questions for you…” 

&*&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan was lounging on the floor in front of the fireplace; Jaster and company hadn’t gotten the other to be comfortable on furniture, a pretentious mystery to be sure. He had access to the Temple archives due to some long distance tech magic, and was able to do his actual homework. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t take some classes while being hosted by Jaster; he had blaster class - _of all things_ \- and a grappling class with Arla Fett. Jango made him tag along to his Bounty Hunter master classes. Obi-Wan knew that they were good at the type of thing but he hadn’t known that there were actual courses they could take. 

It opened up a lot of things that he never would have known before and he definitely didn’t know how to take it at first; the most surprising thing was being taken to the salle’s and told he should practice his Lightsaber techniques. Because Jaster had been in contact with the Temple. 

Obi-Wan really wanted to hide as he started, because they all stopped to watch. After that, it didn’t surprise him that everyone wanted in on it and wanted to either help his form or fight him to see if what they heard about Lightsabers was true. 

He came away from that with a lot of bruises. 

Mando’a believed that if you didn’t come away from practice without a few bruises that you weren’t being taught anything, and they’d be damned if they returned him to the Temple without better fighting skills or something. 

Apparently, it was very important to them. 

His data pad tinged and a message popped up; he left the political work he was doing to check it. It was a message from Master Vecteeria. 

_Padawan Kenobi,_

_I apologize for taking so long to get back to you but wanted to give you an update. I have spoken to Master Jinn and he vehemently rejects all the accounts you have brought to my attention. My telling you this does not mean that I believe Master Jinn. I am still looking for a Master in want of a Padawan to take you on. However, I am afraid that Master Jinn’s perceived opinion of you has reached the Master Populace at large and no one wants to take you on._

_I would, but I am not in the Warrior class of Masters and I know that is what you wanted when you risked your life to get your last chance at being a Jedi Knight. I will put in a recommendation for you to take your trials, no matter what Master Jinn says. Or, you could kill a Sith. ( <\---- that’s sarcasm.) as the ancient rules state that if you kill a Sith you are automatically a knight. _

_Well. the investigation is not yet done and so until then I won’t tell you what we’re going to do; we will make it right for you. Mace Mace and Yoda are on my side on this and so I do not doubt that the rest of the Council will fall into line when they speak._

_As for Jaster and Mandalore. We wish for you to stay until we have things shored up here; I have sent him a message as well. We are going to pay for your care, of course, so please do not worry about needing anything. good luck on your courses._

_I don’t know what to think about it though, a bounty hunter Jedi Knight is somewhat worrying. Lol._

_Have a great day._

_Vecteeria._

Obi-Wan read the message again, then sighed, not knowing how much the anxiety had been held in his shoulders. 

“Is it good news, Obika?” Jaster asked from his chair. 

Obi-Wan smiled; “yeah.” he replied. They all settled back into their activities. Obi-Wan felt the Force flow through the family, they were calm and content and Obi-Wan let that feeling over take him. The Force is a comforting other in the room and he lets his calmness seep into it. It affects the others, and so there is more laughing and jokes. 

Obi-Wan wanted to freeze this moment for an eternity, not wanting to leave for anything. He felt at home. And for once, refused to feel guilty for the attachments he knew he was making. 

  
  



	4. Mis(use) of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a "feeling" and for once someone listens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mis labeling this story. I guess I didn't read it probably.   
> Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving me messages, I am so thankful for all of your support.

“Jango…” Obi-Wan hated this nervous feeling that ate at the pit of his stomach; he knew enough Mandalorian history that he wasn’t really welcomed by a couple of sects that did not fall in line with the Manda’lore’s philosophy on life. 

Jaster hadn’t dismayed Obi-Wan from joining Jango in a few classes. Blasters being one of them; apparently believing that everyone should be able to use one. 

“Obika, don’t worry.” Jango returned with a smile. “Our teacher is really good about it, and he falls on Buir’s side of things. He won’t care. Besides, we're hosting you. So if you don’t everyone will be asking me questions.” he explained. 

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip but nodded; he and Jango joined the rest of the students in the lecture hall. There were groups gathered here or there that Obi-Wan could tell were from different clans. Most wore a certain color or had a certain symbol on their breast or shoulder of said clothing. Obi-Wan wore new leggings and a tunic of brown and sand. The only thing original to him was his large, Jedi robe. But he just couldn’t part with it. 

He hadn’t made his decision yet. And he liked putting his hands up the sleeves. He schooled his face to come off as serene as the gathered young adults - or younger - watched as he and Jango made his way towards their clan group. 

“Jango, it’s about time you brought your little pet out.” someone said as they passed. Jango turned to growl something but Obi-Wan interceded instead. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you introduce me to the teacher? Or does he know already?” he tugged on Jango’s practice clothing; they didn’t necessarily need to be in armour for this class. And together they clopped off, the group laughing behind them. 

“Obi-Wan, they’re challenging me.” Jango said. 

“I didn’t hear a challenge, Jango, I heard a bully trying to be cool.” Obi-Wan replied with a long suffering sigh, just thinking about Bruck Chun gave him hives. 

“And you would know, would you?” Jango muttered. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; “I’m sorry that I have given you the impression that us Jedi cannot be mean to each other. Children are mean, I’ve dealt with everything from getting beat up in the halls when a Master isn’t around to almost getting blown up because of attachments. So, I don’t know what to tell you besides we’ll take care of it when they try to kill me.” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

Jango turned and grabbed Obi-Wan’s cloak; “You almost got blown up?” 

“It happens.” Obi-Wan blinked. “Haven’t you ever had anything happen like that to you?” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry, I just thought it was normal for Mandalore.” 

Jango sighed. “Obika, we’re gonna have to have a chat about your expectations of life.” 

“Janika, who is this?” they were interrupted by the instructor. 

“This is our Jetti friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Jango replied, letting Obi-Wan go. 

“Good morning, Obika, I’m Tahnor Malinger.” the man said. He was older than Obi-Wan but it looked like not that much. “I just took over this class from my father. I am so glad you could join us today.” 

“Thank you for letting me.” Obi-Wan bowed as he would at the Temple to any Instructing Master. “I’m looking forward to learning something I can use in the future.” 

Tahnor grinned; “I am very happy to be able to do so.” 

They were then dismissed to their group; thankfully no one said anything as they passed to their faces. But the news had made the room nonetheless. Obi-Wan didn’t care. Things happened. 

&*&*&*&*&

Kredit Martizee hadn’t been able to help himself when Fett and Kenobi entered the lecture room; he got a good laugh out of it along with his friends, maybe a slight frown from Satyne but he didn’t really give a shit about her. He was here for a reason, and he’d been working towards it for some time. Then the stupid Jetti had to show up and take everything he’d been able to build up in a few short days. 

He’d been on the cusp of getting acknowledged by Jango and his family. He had been deciding on his next step. If it’d be prudent to romance Jango and his sister Arla or if he should aim for being adopted by Jaster. 

He couldn’t help but glare over at the two in question; Kenobi sat in such a way that he blocked Kredit’s gaze from that angle. Coming off as a bit protective no matter how at ease he looked. Everyone could tell that he was keeping track of everything and everyone. Kredit turned his eyes away to act as if he was paying attention to the lecture. And that’s when he noticed that Satine Kryze was definitely staring, and possibly for other reasons. 

&*&*&*&*

Satine frowned as she watched Obi-Wan; she didn’t give a shit about Jango, as far as she was concerned he was part of the problem. And maybe now, so was Obi-Wan. He seemed comfortable at Jango’s side. A comfortability that she had seen during that year they were on the run together. 

He acted as if he was on the side of herself and her family, and then, he had gone out. Found Jaster Mereel and installed him as the Ruler of Mandalore based on ancient laws. He had betrayed her. Now, she realized that he had just been professional. Because they had to be at each other's side due to his mission. 

Her family has not fared well in the aftermath, but they were alive. And for Mandalorians, life and family were always top of their list of needs. She was supposed to be installed as a Duchess by now. With all the power the name gave her, and her family safe and sound in the old Mandalorian Palace. But, Mereel had claimed more than just that role, and her throne. 

And...at the end of the day….

Didn’t that happen because Obi-Wan thought he knew better than her? 

She sighed softly. 

She needed to gain back her family's glory, she needed to gain their trust back. But how. A hand on her shoulder and she turned to find Kredit leaning closer. He handed her a data-pad. 

_ See me later. _ It read. She had it long enough to nod back at him before he took it back. 

They both turned their attention to the lecture; but Satine couldn’t wait for it to end. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan bit his lip hard, until it bled, as he and Jango walked down the hallway; Jango noticed and handed him a handkerchief. “You really should stop doing that.” he admonished. 

“My apologies.” Obi-Wan replied. “The Force is…” 

Jango waited for Obi-Wan to continue but when he didn’t; “What?” 

“I don’t know if I should say, I know that my…” 

“It’s fine, Obi.” Jango said as he turned them down a less used hallway. The glass here is frosted. The floor carpeted. “We aren’t against Force sensitive sentients.” he explained. 

“I know but…” 

“Obi, you’re practically a brother to my family, we accept you for who you are. Jetti beliefs and everything. So, please tell me, little  _ vod _ , what happened?” 

“I feel a change on the horizon.” Obi-Wan said. “It’s not about this moment, it’s….not yet here.” 

“Is it that Life Force thing and the unifying Force thing you talk about sometimes?” Jango asked. 

“Yes, The Force sometimes gives me visions. Master Jinn never liked them and always lectured me about being in the moment.” 

“But, you’re seeing the future, isn’t that important too?” 

“Not the future, a future, one that can happen but based on our decisions might not happen. As Master Yoda says, the Future is always in flux.” 

“I see.” Jango hummed in thought. They settled into another hallway, and Obi-Wan realized they were onwards to the family section of the inner palace. 

“Interesting to say the least.” Jango finally said after a short while. 

“I know it sounds impossible…” 

“You can float things and run in a blur, it’s not impossible to believe that you can see the future or get a warning about something or someone. I am thinking that you don’t have a vision to share, but more or less a feeling.” 

“Vague at the very least.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

“That is fine. Maybe...some meditation will help?” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I think so.” 

Jango nodded back and sighed. “Alright, but I want you in the family sleeping quarters. I don’t think you should meditate alone.” 

“Probably a good idea.” 

&*&*&*&*&

Jaster looked up as Jango entered his office. Obi-Wan-less which was weird for his son. Usually where Jango went, Obi-Wan was at his heels. 

“What’s wrong, son?” Jaster asked. 

“I dunno, but Obika was talking about that Force thing…” 

“And?” 

“He doesn’t know but it seems that he’s getting something about the Future. It kinda worries me.” 

“The future, or the Force thing?” Jastor asked. He beckoned Jango over as he rolled his chair away from the desk. “We knew that taking him on meant taking on the Force as well.” 

“I know. I know that it can’t hurt me, not unless someone who knows how to use it wants it too. And I know Obika would never hurt us.” Jango said. “But, just the idea…” 

“I understand that sometimes its hard to deal with, but Obika needs our support. He definitely wasn’t getting that from Jinn. Did you dismiss his feelings on the matter?” Jaster asked. 

“No, I told him that we accepted him, Force and all. I would never deny him his feelings. Not when I kinda know what happened between him and Jinn. He doesn’t talk about it...but….he mentioned almost getting blown up today. How...can anyone put a child through that when not at war?” Jango asked. 

“Only an idiot.” Jaster sighed. 

“He’s meditating in the family sleeping room, if you wanted to see him.” Jango said. “I’m gonna go find Arla.” 

“Of course, son.” Jastor said. Jango gave him a hug, they stood there for long moments before Jango pulled away. Leaving Jaster to wonder if he should find their Jettise or not. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan didn’t usually delve into the Force in search of something. Most of the time Jedi waited for the Force to show them things; but he felt that somehow he needed to go looking for it? He didn’t really understand this feeling, if it came from the Force or not, he doesn’t know. 

Somehow, he opened a rift and the Force and it flowed into him, in such a way that he wasn’t able to stop it. It scared him, and that made things worse. Because the Force showed him everything. It filled his brain with images upon images. Not all were good, somewhere of sentients he knew, others not. 

Obi-Wan screamed at the images. They were going too fast, and it was too loud and he wanted it to stop. He felt sick all of a sudden. But the Force wouldn’t let him up. It kept coming and coming and coming. 

“K'uur ad'ika...Ni cuy' olar…” the words started. Obi-Wan wondered why the Force would speak to him in Mandalorian. Then, as fast as it came, it stopped. The rip he had made spat him back out as another strong presence pulled it away from him. 

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open to find himself being comforted by Jaster. Obviously having heard his panic as he got taken over by the Unifying Force. A Force that he didn’t know how to handle, because someone didn’t teach him. 

Obi-Wan sobbed into Jaster’s shoulder; “Tion'jor?”

“Ni vaabir not kar'taylir…” Jastor said honestly. 

“a gar're te Manda'yaim, shouldn't gar kar'taylir everything?” Obi-Wan asked through his sobbing. 

“Ibic cuyir suum ni, ner dear solus.”

Obi-Wan sniffled. “He didn’t teach me very well, and I…” 

Jastor waited until Obi-Wan cleared his throat to continue speaking. “I went looking for something I had no understanding of.” 

“It happens.” Jastor said. “At least you were someplace safe.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

“You didn’t disturb me.” Jastor said. “If this has happened at your Temple I am sure someone would be with you.” 

Obi-Wan tried to stifle a bitter laugh. 

“What does that mean?” 

“I would have been told to meditate it off, but after everything I saw, I really don’t want to reach out to it again.” Obi-Wan wiped his tears away. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing you are here, is it not?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, there’s a hand in his hair and he is led to put his head on Jastors shoulder. The arms around him are strong and Obi-Wan can’t remember why he ever wanted to go back to the Temple. Maybe, he should consider staying after all. 

D~~~D

Mando translations

S~~~~S

K'uur ad'ika...Ni cuy' olar…- hush child (not accurate but close enough) I am here.

Tion'jor - Why?

Ni vaabir not kar'taylir - I do not know   
  


a gar're te Manda'yaim, shouldn't gar kar'taylir everything - but you are Mandalore shouldn't you know everything? 

Ibic cuyir suum ni, ner dear solus. - This is beyond me, my dear one. 


	5. A kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes a rather bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, maybe it pays to talk to others.

Satine waited for Obi-Wan outside the one class he had by himself; a basic Mandalorian language/history class. This class was for newcomers looking to integrate into the Mandalorian classes. Obi-Wan wasn’t going through that program, mostly because he came voluntarily and the Mereel clan were taking a hands on approach with him. 

“Obika?” she called out to him, thankfully no-one had been speaking to him and he’d been replacing some data pads and an actual book in his satchel. He smiled as he approached. 

“Satine? What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Come over here,” she said instead. They went down the hallway a short ways and found a large fern to hide behind. “I need to speak to you but it’s too public even here, please meet me later?” 

  
“Later?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“At the atrium, midnight, alright?” she asked. 

Obi-Wan frowned, the Force told him that something was wrong here but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “Is this about before?” he asked. Satine rolled her eyes. “I know how to lose gracefully.” she muttered.

“Oh.” Obi-Wan doubted that. But let it go. “Alright.” he agreed. “I’ll see you tonight.” He peeked through the bush to see if anyone was watching, when he spotted no-one, he left her there. He didn’t even look back. 

Satine waited a little bit longer before turning in the opposite direction. She passed several doors until someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a room. “Did you do it?” Kredit asked. 

“Yes,” he glared at him. “Unhand me.” 

“Of course, Duchess.” Kredit grinned in the darkness. “Once he’s out of the way we can start on our real mission.” 

Satine crossed her arms, if it weren’t for her family she’d never be an ally of Kredit’s. “And once we have Mandalore, we’ll be married.” he smirked at her. Satine felt guilt well up inside her chest. She didn’t want Kredit. No, the man she wanted, she had to give up. Because her family needed her too. 

They needed Kredit’s family fortune, they needed to regain the Throne that belonged to her, and they needed to make Mandalore into a peaceful planet. There was so much to do, that she didn’t have time to feel guilty over Obi-Wan - or what he meant to her. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan tried to act normal for the rest of the day. He wished he could speak to Jaster or Jango about Satine and what she had asked him to do. He doubted going. He changed his mind several times. Then, as he lay on the edge of the sleeping mat, watching the last hour before midnight tick away, he finally made his decision. 

The Force tried to dissuade him, and Obi-Wan knew that disobeying might mean trouble. He should stay there and pull the covers up and over his face and ignore the fact that she ever spoke to him. The Force, gentle as always, didn’t cut him off even as he made a bad decision. 

Obi-Wan grabbed his boots and his cloak and made his way to the living room where he put the articles on before grabbing his satchel and his lightsaber; quietly he made his way out of the families apartment and made his way to the lower atrium. 

&*&*&*&

Satine sat in the moonlight, she wore a pale blue dress, her blond hair free of any hairdressing. She looked as she had that year they’d been running from Death Watch. Without all of the finery, she was just, herself. Obi-Wan thought that was beautiful. He stood in the doorway for a second before approaching her. 

“Wait.” she said as he sat on the bench next to her. She brought out a small, black box and turned it on. The Force went deaf around Obi-Wan and he stood suddenly. 

“Satine?” 

“It’s to make sure no one can listen to us, a side effect is make the Force mute as well. Come, sit down. It won’t hurt you.” she said. She patted the bench beside her. 

“Please tell me you aren’t planning another coup.” Obi-Wan stated. He’d been thinking about it all day. It had to be the reason she wanted to talk to him. Death Watch was gone, all their members either dead or scattered to the Galaxy at large. No-one would stand up to Jaster. 

Satine looked at him before nodding; “My family…” 

“Is wrong, Satine.” Obi-Wan said. “Jaster has a good middle thing going here and you’re going to kriff it up because your family cares more about their power than their own people.” he stated, again. 

Satine gripped her hands hard; “Obika, I realize that we have a difference of opinions, but you’re close to Jaster...and…” 

“I will not turn on him. Satine. And how dare you ask me to do so.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “It’d be wrong for me to do so on so many levels.” 

“Your loyalty lies with the Jedi, not with him.” 

“Oh but you’d like that loyalty too, I’m sure.” 

“Obi, I don’t want to fight…”

Obi-Wan stood. “You shouldn’t have asked me here.” he turned to leave. Which was when he noticed the shadows moving and armoured Mandalorians moving into the moonlight. 

“So, that’s why they gave you that box.” he said as the group descended on him. Satine reached out and took his lightsaber. Clutching the cold metal to her breast, Satine did her best not to cry. 

“I’m sorry…” she started. 

“Save it.” Obi-Wan replied. “I don’t care.” 

A member of the group put a hypo to his neck, and seconds later he is out like a light. He’s restrained and the group leaves the room to Satine and the moonlight. 

&*&*&*&*&

When he awakens it’s to the sound of dripping. And darkness. 

Obi-Wan feels something around his wrists and neck, it’s the first thing he feels for. He isn’t injured, the hypo was merely a sedative. But he isn’t on Mandalore. And the Force is still mute around him. He hates it. 

He sits up and checks his eyes, he isn’t blindfolded but he still can’t see anything. It galls him. Obi-Wan spends the next few moments exploring. He’s chained to a rock, or cavern, type of wall, and all he can hear is the dripping of water, which means he has to be underground somewhere. 

“Padawan.” Master Jinn’s voice echoes about him, and he knows it isn’t a Force illusion for once. Either someone put speakers here or Jinn was standing somewhere speaking to him. Obi-Wan bet that his old Master was not in the cave with him. 

“Was this your doing?” Obi-Wan asked. All the ideas were flying through his head. If his Master had gotten away from the Temple it made sense that he’d come after Obi-Wan, and find the ONE faction of Mandalorians who weren’t loyal to Jaster. 

Kriff. He’s dead. 

“Padawan, and here you thought you’d get away from me.” the voice came again, now Obi-Wan is convinced there’s a type of speaker so that Jinn could speak to him. 

“I thought you’d go to a mind healer and get your act together.” Obi-Wan sassed back. 

“You’re going to be punished, and when I am through with you, you’ll never want to be away from me ever again.” the words chilled Obi-Wan to the bone. Because he knew that when Qui-Gon Jinn put his head to it, he could accomplish almost anything. 

Obi-Wan growled. “Over my dead body.” 

“If it comes to that.” 

The echo died down and Obi-Wan waits. He isn’t certain what he is waiting for and without the Force it is hard to define this within himself. First, he needed to find a way to get the manacles off, then a way out. 

Jinn would come for him eventually, but Obi-Wan did not want to be blind when that happened. 

  
  



	6. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan knows why he's a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day. I feel great about that.

Xanatos Du Curion smiled up at Qui-Gon Jinn. He still held that egotistic grin that had haunted him all his life. Those pale eyes are glossed over in white and blood seep from his tear ducts. “Good, good.” he said. 

Qui-Gon didn’t know where the ghoul had come from, only that he woke one day at the abandoned Temple and there he was. His old apprentice, before he fell. Despite the eyes and the blood. Qui-Gon missed him so much. He loved him like a son. He wanted Xanatos to do well as a Knight. 

His rational brain knew that this was from the dark side; that he should kill it and be done with it; to leave sleeping dogs to lye. And yet, this Ghoul reminded him of better days. Qui-Gon wanted those simple days back, after he'd taken Xanatos as his Padawan learner. 

And so the abandoned Temple had taken on life; Everything seemed brighter even on the gloomy, rainy days. But something was missing. A red-haired boy who had eyes only for him, much like his older Lineage brother. 

Which got Qui-Gon to thinking. Obi-Wan should be at his side, he should be obedient, like Xanatos was being at the moment. They meditate every day. Xanatos had made Qui-Gon’s favorite spiced orange tea, perfectly; and the rain had gone away for the afternoon. They sat on the old meditation matts and enjoyed their tea while watching the clouds. The Force flowed around them. 

Qui-Gon ignored the rot coming off of Xanatos. He didn’t care. Because his most perfect Padawan was right there. Right next to him. And Obi-Wan could learn from that. 

And maybe that’s what made him contact the Kryze family on Mandalore, and maybe that’s what made him pay very handsomely for them to get to Obi-Wan by way of their daughter. But, it was for the best. 

They were a bad influence on Obi-Wan, giving him the courage to stand up against him. The boy should have done what Qui-Gon wanted in the first place. Now, he’d have to make certain that Obi-Wan would obey him. 

“He’ll be safe as rain in the dark, Master…” Xanatos said, interrupting Qui-Gon’s thoughts. 

“You believe so?” 

“Yes, once he knows you’re serious, he’ll subside and follow you like a good little Padawan should.” the other promised. 

Qui-Gon sighed. Then smiled. Maybe things were finally working out for the better this time. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan found a sharp rock to bang the manacles with. He was cold and he hated that dripping water sound; he needed out of this cave, and now would be a good time to get a move on. 

He didn’t think he had time to play around. He also wished he knew how old the manacles were. Even as he dug the sharp rock into the seam of the manacle, in what he had to assume was the weakest point of the metal. He wedged it in as best could and worked it back and forth on the rock. 

Until the Manacle finally clicked open. One limb down. Three more to go. 

Obi-Wan sighed, there was a lot of work to do. 

&*&*&*&

Jango looked all over the complex, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Arla had searched all the spaceports and Jaster had sent out his own hounds to find the teenager. 

“Something fishy is going on here, Buir.” Jango said as he strode into the office. 

“It’s like he disappeared into thin air.” Arla was close behind him. 

“We have no holo’s of him except in the hallway to our family rooms.” Jango muttered. 

“Someone must have taken him.” Jaster said. “Too much of this reeks of the Kryze clan at their games again….” 

“Do you really think they’d take him?” Jango asked. 

“Their adika is in love with him.” Jaster replied. “But how are they going to use him against us is the question.” 

“He could become their hostage, and since he is one of our clan members they would have some power over us.” Arla said. 

“Yes. Unless it’s to be a fight.” Jango said. “I think someone else is behind this.” 

“Who? Who would take him?” Arla asked. 

“The one man he actually made an enemy out of.” Jango said. “After all, when someone is murdered, their family is always investigated first, so why shouldn’t we find out where Jinn is and what he is doing.” 

Arla shrugged; “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“In the meantime, I’ll just take care of the Kryze clan.” Jaster said. “Happy hunts, my adika.” he wished them. The two saluted back. 

“Thank you, Buir.” they said in tandem. 

&*&*&*&

  
  


Mace Windu did not need this today; “Mereel is asking for our assistance.” he said to the Council. “And, I have found out that Jinn has escaped the temple; we don’t know where he has gone.” 

“We’ll have to look into our own security.” Plo Koon said. “I will go look for little Obi-Wan.” 

“But Jinn…” Mace started. 

“I found Little Obi-Wan almost at the end of his life when he was three years old. I will find him again.” Plo promised. 

*&*&*&*&*&

Blood dripped down his neck as he thrust the collar against another sharp rock. He wasn’t certain how long he’d been at it, slowly but surely he’d worked the cuffs off until only the neck piece restrained him in the cold, damp, cavern. 

Of course he’d been dumb to worry that Jinn would be down for him. That was not the man’s MO at all; he left him in places for months at a time. To starve and find a way to survive until he came back. Until Obi-Wan promised to be good. Promised to never leave him. To do better in his studies, and in his sparring classes. 

Obi-Wan grit his teeth against the pain. Tears welled in his eyes. He wasn’t enough, he never did enough. He never passed anything, it didn’t matter what anyone else said. Even when he went to class with Jango, they were just words. He knew he wasn’t enough, even for them. 

He wished thistruthwas a lie. For once, he just wanted to be enough for someone. He didn’t understand why it was so hard. Why no-one wanted him. Why he had to work so hard just to get Jinn to take him as a Padawan. Only to put up with his cruelty. Not that he thought he was cruel. No. Jinn always thought he was better than others. 

And then there was Xanatos. The Perfect Padawan. 

Yeah. 

That was what Jinn wanted. 

And that was why Obi-Wan failed. 

  
  



	7. Force Fea's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force takes care of things for once, and there is nothing compared to a Mandalorian mother's anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did look to see if there were any canonical references to Satine's parents; so I picked a name.   
> and I hope this explains the ghoul thing, I didn't mean to make it out to be a Zombie; I know that there's an old horror movie that started the Zombie movie thing and they called their creatures Ghouls. I used that word because it was the closest thing to what I was trying to write.

Plo Koon’s first stop is Serreno; of all the people that Plo thought Qui-Gon would go to, it’d be his old Master. Yan met him at the entrance to the back gardens. His mansion was huge, it was more like a Palace even if it had the title of a “Summer Home”. The marble glinted in the early morning sunlight. The breeze smelt of creeping daisies and violet jasmine. A tangy sweet smell that made Plo want to sit in the garden and meditate. 

“I am glad you came here first.” Yan said as he led Plo through the garden. “Qui-Gon did spend some time here but he wasn’t able to see his errors.” 

“Did you send him away?” Plo asked. 

“No, I wanted him to stay and heal before sending him back to the Temple with the ability to admit his wrongs and accept the Council’s word on the matter.” Yan waved him to a seat at a table, surrounded by yellow and purple roses. There a tea service was set by one of Yan’s many servants. 

“And he refused?” 

“He was very angry about the idea. I wasn’t able to talk him around to it. Sadly, he didn’t seem like the Padawan I once enjoyed. We must all grow up at one point and move on. But, Qui has gotten rather obsessive.” 

“Was he speaking of Xanatose?” 

“Yes. I was nothappy with what he said. He seemed to disavow any ownership on his part for how Xan fell.” Yan said. He had been close to his grand-Padawan. Sometimes Qui-Gon had taken him to Serreno when he was fed up with the Temple. 

“He never did bring Obi-Wan.” Yan said. “I had invited them many times, hoping to see the new Padawan.” 

“I am afraid Qui-Gon is not as close to Obi-Wan as Yoda hoped he would become.” Plo replied. 

“Honestly, Qui needed a good mind healer, not a child. I was glad when he vowed to never take another. The Council should have sent Obi-Wan to me.” Yan snorted. 

Plo sighed; “I am trying to find him.” 

“There is a place I took Qui-Gon too when he was younger than Obi-Wan.” Yan said. “The Temple of Blarjord.” 

Plo hummed; “black world.” 

“It was very ancient, a wannabe sith was doing some terrible magic there. With children. It was vulgar. I never gave a proper report to the Council and I manipulated the memories Qui-Gon came away with because it would have destroyed him. What he went through.” 

“Could the trauma be coming back? Is that why?” 

“Of course he is the one behind young Obi-Wan’s disappearance. A man obsessed will do anything to get what they want. I think you should go as soon as possible. I’m having your ship refueled and supplied. You’ll need everything I am giving you.” 

“Please send an itemized list to the Council…” 

“In this hour, it is not of importance to be paid back. Just get my grand-padawan back and I will be happy with him staying here with me for a little while.” 

Plo couldn’t help but agree. But they both knew it’d be up to Obi-Wan to decide. 

&*&*&*&*&

The creak of metal finally -  _ finally _ \- coming apart made Obi-Wan gasp as he clutched at his neck. The Force swirled around him for one violent moment before it settled. Obi-Wan took a long moment to breathe before he stood and was ready to find his way out of the cave. However, when he looked into the darkness, all he saw large, yellow eyes glaring at him from the inky blackness. 

“Well….kriff.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

He heard scribbling along the walls and knew he was surrounded by whatever these things were; slowly he turned and the eyes seemed to go with him. Reaching out with the Force, he felt the despair these things were born from. Innocent beings who had to endure so much pain at the end of their life. 

Ghouls. This was not something a Jedi would do. Obi-Wan knew enough Sith history to know that some Sith - long gone - had done this. And this is what had gotten to his Master.  _ Former Master -  _ he reminded himself. 

“Alright, I’m not here to hurt you. I need to go.” he said to the eyes. 

_ Bold of you to assume you can leave…. _ the voice is many, as if a lot of voices spoke together. It wasn’t in the air around him either but in his head. That sucked. This meant that somewhere along the way this entity had evolved. Obi-Wan straightened his shoulders. 

“I might just be a Padawan, but I don’t think you’re going to hurt me.” he said. The entity laughed back at him. Finally, all the eyes started to blink out until one large pair glared down at him from the cave wall. 

_ Who do you think you are? Little Padawan? The goddess Pholena?  _ The entity laughed at him. 

Obi-Wan chuckled back; “She was a Jedi Master, she knew Jedi magic.” he replied. “And the Force was on her side, as it is with me.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t know where he felt the swell of the Force power come from; but he knew it wasn’t him doing it. The Force itself was gathering around him. Protecting him, yet using him as its vessel; Obi-Wan goes unconscious; the Force, however, stares the entity down. 

_ What are you going to do?  _ It asked. 

The Force laughed;  _ you aren’t going to hurt them anymore.  _

_ You can’t take him from me, his Master promised.  _ The Sith replied. The force made the entity take on its true form. A bothan with golden eyes. The Force sighed in disappointment, this had not been the path it had set out for it. Yet, here it is. 

_ You will come to me, my dear child,  _ the Force said instead,  _ and forget this mess you created.  _

_ You cannot control me! I choose my own path! _

_ This path hurts sentients, sentients of whom I created and protect and that is sacred.  _ The Force flared as anger overtook it. Unlike the sect of Force Users who followed it, the Force had no qualms in using anger for its purposes. The entity was raised into the air. It struggled in the Force’s grip before it started to turn blue. The entity cried out for mercy, but the Force had none as it finally took its essence for the Force to use entirely. 

After, the cavern seemed lighter, the blackness of before had receded and the Force blessed it, making it sacred. Then the Force receded from Obi-Wan’s body, slowly settling him on the floor. There was still the one ghoul to take care of. But, that was something Qui-Gon had to choose to do. 

While there were some things the Force could do, sometimes, they had to leave it up to the sentients in question. The Force had kept Qui-Gon unaware of the little fight in the caverns. He was still up in the Sith Temple. The Force decided that things would take its natural course and could only hope that their children would make the right decisions. 

&*&*&*&

Fae Kryze glared down at her daughter; her dark hair was twisted into a bun and she wore a plain green dress. Their house simbol had been embroidered onto the left side of her chest in delicate stitches. “I don’t know what to say to you.” she sighed. 

“Buir, it was for the good of Mandalore…” Satine tried. 

“I don’t see how letting our enemies kidnap a Jedi Padawan is for the good of Mandalore.” Fae glared down. Satine was almost to tears. She was still underage and Fae wondered where she had gone wrong with her. With both of her children. Bo-Katan wanted to do right by Mandalore too, and that was by joining Death Watch. She had two very rebellious daughters and that was her shame to bear. 

“Satine, your father and I have done our best to keep our clan together. And you go off and do something to someone who helped us in the past. I cannot believe you’d allow yourself to be manipulated like this. Who asked you to do this, if we bring them to Manda’lor we probably won’t be punished so badly.” she felt the anger building up. 

“Buir…” 

“Tellme now, Satine.” Fae crossed her arms. And waited. Satine glared up at her, then finally, sighed and said a name. A name that had Fae’s blood boiling. 

  
  



	8. Rescues and mysterious black blobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine receives judgment, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon get found and really Mace did not need anything like this today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This IS a super short chapter; but I didn't want anyone to think I had lost interest in this.

The ancient and abandoned temple sat as a tome in an unused area of the Jedi Archives. It held secrets that had long ago been relegated to the “trash only Padawan’s read” pile and so gathered dust. 

Plo Koon sat his ship down gently on the forest floor. It was swiftly encroaching upon the temple. Though, at one time it would have been cut back several thousand feet to give the landing pad plenty of room. Plo was about to head in when another ship started to land as well. 

He waved as Master Windu put his ship down and got out. “I had not expected you to come here.” Plo said as soon as they met up, he had of course sent his coordinates to the Council. 

“I’m here for Jinn.” Mace replied. “And we all thought you might need some backup in case he decided to fight for Obi-Wan.” 

“I am glad you came.” Plo replied. “I think we might be surprised by what we find.” and together they turned to enter the Temple in question. 

&*&*&*&

The Force led them through itself, a small bright light that both Masters are grateful for; it first led them to a set of stairs; grand stairs that looked much like their own at the Coruscant Temple. The light divided itself there. The two glanced at the lights that waited for them and then at each other, finally, shrugging, they decided on their separate paths. Plo Koon down and into the Temple, and Mace upwards…

&*&*&*&

The catacombs held a strange presence. Plo Koon couldn’t really put a claw on if he were asked exactly what it felt like; it felt dark and light all at the same time, but safe. He knew he’d find Obi-Wan down amongst the old burial chambers of monks that had once chit chatted with each other. 

Some of their ghosts trolled the halls after Plo Koon, but they either were caught up in their loops and didn’t even know they were there, or they watched after him, out of curiosity instead of malice. Though, something dark had been there. It seeped away slowly as the Force led him through, as if it were afraid of the Force itself. 

Finally, his light led him to the copper headed youth he had come for; Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly, but he was injured. Plo took his outrobe off and used it to wrap Obi-Wan up as he picked him up and off the floor. 

Finally safe; Plo Koon sighed. 

&*&*&*&*&

Upstairs Mace Windu found his own quarry; only, Qui-Gon Jinn was not in a chatting mood. Or a fighting one either. He laid on the floor, out like a light. He didn’t even flinch when Mace entered the room. A fully trained Master would have known if anyone had entered their rooms even in a very deep sleep. 

The large, black blob that beat on the side of the man’s neck, much like a heart, had Mace frowning even more. Now things made sense. If Qui-Gon had been possessed by anything, he would have a good defense if a trial were held. Or, they could send him to the secret Jedi prison and be done with it. 

Mace approached the prone form of the former Jedi Master; and the black blob suddenly started getting smaller and smaller, until Qui-Gon’s body had absorbed it into itself. It did not act like any parasite that Mace had come across. But it also didn’t feel like a bug of any sort. Mace had run into plenty of those types of things, this one though, is different. 

He reached a hand out to scan Qui-Gon with the Force; something dark lied within his veins. Something that was a mystery, even to him. Mace sighed. Things had just gotten even more complicated. 

&*&*&*&*&

Fae and her husband stood in front of their Mand’alor with their daughter on her knees; Ijaat had apologized on behalf of his daughter but they all knew that she’d have to do it. Satine refused. 

“I won’t execute you,” Jaster said after he had let the silence fall for longer than it needed; “I think we’ll need to put you into the Remedial Integration program though.” 

Fae refused to be relieved by that; her daughter was over the age of adulthood. Jaster Mereel had every right to have her executed. 

“What do you mean?” Satine asked. 

“I am doing it because if my son were here, he would have apologized for you. He would ask me to spare your life. I am doing it for him more than I am doing it for you or your family.” Jaster explained. “But, after the program is done with you, I am banishing you, you’ll go to one of our moons, or an allied planet. I won’t have you anywhere near my son.” 

Satine lowered her head. But nodded. “I accept your judgment.” 

“As well you should, you are my daughter because I am Mandalore.” Jaster glared down at her. “I expect you to make amends to our people wherever you finally land. You are also stripped of your house, title, lands and crest. From now on, you and your Buirs are naasade.” 

Satine gasped; “What?” 

“We accept your judgement,” Fae said. “We did not do well to raise either of our daughters.” 

“We humbly wish you a long life, Mand’alor.” Ijaat bowed. They pulled Satine back with them and left the room. Jaster had even kept their judgement private by having it in his office. Honestly, he had done more for them than they deserved. At least Fae and Ijaat understood what had happened. Satine wasn’t happy. Her yelling, asking him for mercy for her parents, showed how young she was. 

His com then beeped, as her yelling finally disappeared; “Yes?” 

“They found him, they found Obika.” Arla’s voice came back to him. 

“I am on my way.” 

  
  



	9. Adoption rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster and co go to the Temple. Obi-Wan finally makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearing the end, there is just a little bit of another ending. I am not gonna go and pull a Tolkien but here you have it.

  
  


Master Yoda met the Mandalorians with all the calmness that the ancient Jedi Master could muster to those viewing him and their visitors.Of course they had come to a truce, so there wouldn’t be a blood bath. The Anti-Mandalorian Jedi had been sent away on “mission”or “vacation” just to keep the peace. And so, three days after Obi-Wan Kenobi had been recovered from his possessed former Master; Yoda stood with the rest of the Council behind him. 

Jaster Mareel exited his ship with all his armor and a billowing red cape. He looked like all the paintings depicted him, as a warrior, and someone to fear. Yoda had one other encounter with Mandalorians when he was a young five hundred year old Knight; and he did not remember it as being pleasant. 

“Mand’alor,” Yoda said. “Greet you to our Temple, the Council does.” 

“Thank you, Grandmaster.” Jaster gave him a polite bow, “For welcoming us into your home, we are very honored.” 

That was not the reply anyone was expecting; they expected him to want to see Obi-Wan right away. “We have your quarters ready.” Mace Windu put in. “And Padawan Kenobi has yet to awaken.” he added. Just to get it out there. 

“We did not expect to see him right away, we simply did not want him to think that we did not want him if we didn’t come.” Jaster explained. “The adik has abandonment issues, I hope you know.” 

The Jedi pursed their lips, or whatever passed as a mouth opening; none looked to please but they all knew. Yoda had come to realize that the feeling he had in the Force was a warning. How had he read it so wrong? He didn’t know and he thought he wouldn’t ever know. 

“Refreshments we have, partake will you?” Yoda phrased it as a question. 

&*&*&*&&

Supper was interesting, the Mandalorians took up a whole long table, and the Jedi filtered in a bit nervous but eventually, when the Mandalorians took their helmets off and started talking amongst themselves and making friends with the other Baby Jedi - because Master Yoda was not an idiot most of the time and had let the Creches run wild during supper being Mandalorians loved children thank you very much. Thought they’d have to take headcounts to make sure none of them absconded with their little initiates…. - it turned out to be a major success. 

Jaster, his children and his entourage were kind and smiled and Yoda hoped that this would encourage more peaceful interactions. Eventually, Mando’a were pulling Knight’s and Masters to their tables and a great time was had by all. 

None would realize how this story would feature in Coruscant's major Holo-News sources, or how it’d be praised as a Show of Strength back on Mandalore and its accompanying moons. But, right then, everyone decided to live in the moment and kark the future. 

&*&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan came awake slowly; not with a jolt or a sudden intake of breath, he just simply became aware of the sounds of airships outside the large windows. The trickling of water from a fountain and the smell of Hazelnut and Vanilla incense. He was in the healing wings of the Jedi Temple. He’d know those sounds, smells and even the feeling of the Cret wool that’d been made into sheets. 

He cried. He had known that he had missed this. This. His home. He had been away for so long. And it wasn’t that he didn’t like Mandalore, it wasn’t that he liked sleeping in the same room with others. Or that he likes spending time with Jango and Arla. 

Deep down, he just didn’t want them to feel badly if he were homesick; so he hid it. He hid his attachments and did his best not to feel guilty about it; he had done a good job, no one called him on it if they even saw it. He doubted they had. 

Obi-Wan turned over and tapped the lamp at his bedside; it turned dim first and another tap had it at a brighter setting. He blinked suddenly but got over the bright light in a snap. He wore the soft pj’s of the healing wing in a light, baby blue. And his braid….was undone. The beads that Master Jinn had put there himself were sitting on a little trinket plate on the bedside table. The same that the lamp sat on. Looking lost. Obi-Wan felt that; he'd felt lost for so long. 

Even with the attachments; he had felt not  _ lost _ on Mandalore. He hadn’t been told to meditate his feelings away, he had free reign of his feelings and no one felt the need to tell him what to do about them. Trusting him to handle it as he saw fit. Jango, Arla and Jaster were so supportive, Obi-Wan hadn’t known what to do with it half the time. 

The Force poked at him and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and opened himself up to the entity. It flowed through the room and all the beings nearby and it told him exactly what he should do. But, it was still his choice. 

Obi-Wan smiled. 

&*&*&*&*

Morning came and with it Obi-Wan found Jaster outside the main dinning hall of the Jedi Temple; he had cut the long hair the night before and now he wore nondescript clothing. 

Jaster knelt so that he was eye to eye with Obi-Wan; “Ni kar'taylir gar gai sa ner buir” Obi-Wan said. Tears in his eyes. 

“Ni kar'taylir gar gai bal runi sa ner adiik.” Jaster replied. 

Around them, Various Jedi clapped their hands and Bant even launched herself at Obi-Wan to give him a huge hug. And eventually everyone joined in. Celebrating the Will of the Force and the forming of a new Family. 

The end

  
  



	10. Epilogue - mad ravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Qui-Gon Jinn?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone who read this and kept me going. :) I hadn't planned on finishing this so soon but as I wrote the previous chapter this Epilogue was just so easy to write after and I did leave it open ended for a sequel. Or, it can just be that ending and we can all pretend that Qui rotted away in prison. Possessed or not. lol. 
> 
> Yes, the black blob took refuge in Qui's brain, Mace kinda knows that something isn't right but they can't really have a Jedi Master running around kidnapping Padawan's and putting them into dank cells, ya know? 
> 
> anyway, if there is a sequel it will probably hinge on Qui being super crazy until they figure out whatever it was the took him over and end it, but that might involve some Obi!angst. Which, yeah, we kinda like right? lol. 
> 
> So there you have it, this story has ended. Please check out my other Mandalorians-adopt-obi-wan fics. I am still obsessed.

Eyes black as night, and a smile sharper than a knife greeted the guards of the Prison complex that a Force subdued Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent too; the ship itself was Force Null, nothing living on it that the crazy former Jedi Master could manipulate. The guards pulled him from the small cell and walked him through the prison. 

The man did not speak, but he laughed. He laughed and laughed. The guards wrote him off as nothing but a shell of the man he had formerly been. They didn’t know the whole story as to why the Council had finally dealt with the Maverick Jedi; but they had their suspicions. 

Pyria Kelfar was glad to finally get him into a cell; but she did not breathe a sigh of relief. Watching over the Jedi Prisoners was not a job most Jedi took on, but someone had too. 

Something in the Force told her that eventually they’d have trouble with this one, so she had to watch him closely. And she needed to make sure she had Master Yoda’s comm at hand at all times. This one was dangerous, and if he ever got free, he’d wreck havoc on the galaxy until he got what he wanted. And as his laughter faded away as the guards moved away from the cell they put him in, one name echoed on after them. 

“ _ Obi-Wan….Padawan….I’m coming for you….Obi-Wan…..”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
